Puss in Boots 3: Living As Humans
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: It's another happy year for our two wonderful main characters. Puss in Boots and his wife Kitty are happily married and have their own home near Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and the rest of their fairy tale friends. Once the new year comes, though, disaster strikes. With Kitty's father gone, a new king must be found. Will it be Puss or will it be the king s nephew? Rated K . ON HIATUS.
1. Introduction

PUSS IN BOOTS 3

LIVING AS HUMANS

INTRODUCTION

 **HELLO, EVERYONE.**

 **I'VE DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND GET STARTED ON THE SECOND AND FINAL SEQUEL OF MY PUSS IN BOOTS STORY. AFTER THAT, IT WILL BE THE END OF MY WONDERFUL PUSS IN BOOTS FANFICTION.**

 **WELL, ENJOY.**

The past year and a half came by so quickly for Puss and Kitty. After getting married just a year and a half ago, they were still living in their cottage, but it has made some changes throughout the time. With nothing else, Puss became a farmer. Before, he used to be the person who fought off bad guys on the streets at the Poison Apple. Nowadays, he sells eggs and milk, along with some produce and makes the best money that he can off it. It wasn't the greatest job in the world, but it was enough to support him and his wife. Kitty was also helping out with the fundings, too. She saw that she was a skilled baker and every afternoon, she would go out and sell her goods to people living in the nearby village. It was the way of living for Puss and Kitty, but they found something they were good at.

Every now and then, they would get some visitors. It would usually be their neighbors Shrek and Fiona. Just a few months ago, the ogre couple had a set of triplets join their family. It was a beautiful time. Sometimes, Donkey and his family would come over for a visit. Even Peter Pan and Tinker Bell would drop by every now and then. There were days when Jane Blue, their Guardian Godmother, would flutter by and visit them. They had such wonderful friends.

Tonight, they would all get together for the biggest night of the year. New Years Eve. Everyone would be coming over to celebrate with them. This year, it was their turn to throw the party. It would be wonderful. So much food and decorations filled the air. The fireworks were in the shed next to the barn. The animals would be having a celebration of their own away from the others. Once the door made a knocking sound, guest after guest came. The party soon got started once Shrek and Fiona came in with the triplets in hand.

"Shrek, Fiona, and little triplets," Puss said, " _¡Hola!_ So good to see you again."

"Come on in," Kitty said, "It's freezing out there."

"Sorry we're a little late," Fiona said, "We would've gotten here sooner, but Felicia had a little accident when we walked out the door."

"It also caused us to be delayed more because I had to change as much as our daughter did," Shrek said, "It got on my clothes when she did it."

"Well, I can't seem to smell it on you," Puss said, "You smell the same way all the time."

"Either way, we're glad to have you here," Kitty said.

"Is everybody present at this party that needs to be here?" Donkey asked, "Good. Great. We can finally get this party started."

"Donkey, what did we talk about yesterday?" Puss asked.

"That this was your party and I wasn't allowed to take control of it."

"That's right."

"Come on, Puss," Shrek said, "You know he can't help himself. He's Donkey."

"Come on, Puss," Donkey said, "Let me make up at least one party game. Please. I promise I won't try to control this party again. Donkey`s honor."

Puss sighed. "Fine. One game, but only one game. If you try to take control of the party again, you will be kicked out. Do we have an understanding?"

"We most certainly do. Okay, everybody, listen up. I have a special announcement to make. I am making up a game with Puss`s permission. The kids will not be involved in this. This is for adults only."

"We're we not allowed to bring the kids?" Fiona asked.

"Funny considering that he brought his own," Shrek said.

"No, no, no," Donkey said, "I'm sure Puss meant to invite everybody, including the kids. Here's the game. The first person that falls asleep before midnight has to wear the most stupidest hat to the next gathering. It doesn't matter what it is. A wedding, book club, or whatever. Find the stupidest hat you can search for and wear it for the whole next gathering."

"Oh, that's why the kids weren't involved with this," Fiona said.

"Really, Donkey?" Puss said, "That's the best game you could think of?"

"Well, I think it's a good game," Donkey said, "Besides, I have a feeling that Shrek or Fiona would be the first to fall asleep."

"Donkey!" Shrek shouted.

"I'm just being truthful, Shrek. You know that as well as I do."

"Okay, we'll approve of the game," Kitty said, "Let's just have a good time."

"Hey, Jane, I bet you'll fall asleep before anybody here," Peter Pan said.

"Oh, did I hear you correctly, Peter?" Jane asked, "I bet that you'll be the first one to fall asleep before anyone else here. Am I correct?"

"Oh, you wanna bet?"

"Well, I suppose I have no other choice. It seems we have a bet."

"It's a bet."

"Should we really be making bets?" Puss asked.

"Don't worry about that, Puss," Kitty said, "I think it's time you took your mind off all this. Let's dance."

"I figured you'd say that. Let us do so."

Jane placed the record player on the tango, having Puss and Kitty bust a move. They were even better dancers as humans than they were cats, but their moves were usually a bit off sometimes. It didn't matter, though. They enjoyed dancing and that's all that mattered to them. After one last twirl, the two shared a passionate kiss. Everyone smiled and clapped their hands.

Puss took a bow, removing his hat. " _Grasias, senor, senoras y senoritas._ We're glad you enjoyed our performance. So glad you were able to see it."

Kitty smiled, but looked in the direction of Shrek and Fiona with the triplets. She had eyes filled with happiness and a hint of sadness hidden in it. She wasn't sure why, but she had the feeling that she felt a bit...jealous.

"Oh, I see what you're looking at," Jane said, flying up to Kitty.

"Looking at what?" Kitty asked, "I wasn't looking at anything."

"Oh, yes, you are. You can't lie to me, Kitty. I can see it in your eyes. The happiness of watching Shrek and Fiona with their children with a hint of sadness at the same time because you feel as though you will never have the chance to have your own kids."

"I can have kids. Puss and I just haven't talked about it yet."

"Well, I think having children is one of you dreams and Puss did promise to make all your dreams come true. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be happy."

"I really do want to start a family, but what if Puss doesn't agree with it?"

"Trust me, sweetie. If you don't ask, you will never know. My advice is to talk about it."

"Well, I was the one that said that I wasn't ready to have children at the beginning. That was when I was a cat, though. I'm a human now. Why can't I have kids?"

"Well, getting pregnant is a pretty big difference for humans and cats."

"Oh, really? What do you mean by that?"

"Kitty, there you are," Puss said, "I've been looking for you. I brought you some punch." Puss handed her a cup.

"Thank you, Puss," Kitty said, taking a sip of the delicious fruity beverage. She turned her eyes back to the ogre family and knew that she really needed to speak with Puss about what was on her mind. "Puss, can I talk to you about something for a moment?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, I-"

"Hey, everyone, the magic mirror is on!" Donkey shouted, "The ball's about to drop."

"Looks like someone's already fallen asleep," Peter said, pointing to Jane. Tinker Bell started laughing.

The magic mirror came on, placing the countdown clock. Donkey clapped his hooves on the ground. "Oh, I can't wait to see this. The New Year is coming."

"I can't wait," Fiona said, "This will be a really exciting year, won't it be, Shrek?"

"As long as I have you and the kids with me, all the years of my life will be exciting."

"This is wonderful," Puss said, but remembered that his wife was trying to say something before, "Was there something you wanted to talk about, Kitty?"

"I'll explain later, Puss," Kitty said, "Right now, let's enjoy the new year ahead of us."

"Say, how about we all meet again here tomorrow night for a New Year's Day dinner?" Donkey said, "Can we, Puss?"

Puss sighed. "Yes, Donkey, we can."

As everyone agreed, they all started the countdown. Once they finally got to one, the ball dropped and the fireworks came. A new year has come once again.

* * *

 **WELL, DID YOU LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. New Year's Resolutions

CHAPTER 1

NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS

Throughout the day, Puss and Kitty were setting up for dinner. They were worried that it wouldn't be fancy enough or they would run out of food in a matter of minutes and there wouldn't be enough for everyone. They thought a large turkey was enough, but then they saw that not everyone would eat turkey, so they also made chicken, ham and lobsters. They also made so many sides that not all of them could fit the table so they had to keep them on the kitchen counter. Desserts were made as well, but they didn't know what kind of pies or cakes everyone would like so they made a bunch of them. By the time they were through, they were such a mess that they had to shower and redress themselves. By the time they were done cleaning up, a knock came to the door. The guest had arrived.

Opening the door, everyone has entered inside. Donkey was the last one to show. "Hey, everybody. Good to see all of y'all again. When does dinner start? I'm starving."

"Whenever you all are ready to eat," Kitty said, "We've spent the entire day cooking. We didn't know what everyone would like, so we just cooked whatever was here."

When they showed them the table, Shrek had a stunned look on his face as much as the next person. "I suppose we should figure out what to take home for leftovers. We don't want Puss and Kitty to be stuck eating all this."

"Well, what are we all standing around here for?" Donkey asked, "Let's eat."

Everyone sat around the table, bowing their heads and praying for the wonderful meal that was made for them. After that, everyone started eating. The food wasn't all they were concerned with. They were all staring at Jane's horrible hairdo and the world's stupidest hat.

"Jane, Donkey`s game only stated that you had to wear the most stupidest hat," Shrek said, "Not have a bad hairdo, too."

"Oh, Peter Pan added this into the bet," Jane said, "I lost the bet and the game, so now I have to wear a dumb hat and have the worst hairdo in the world."

"Isn't it hilarious?" Peter Pan said.

"I don't find it amusing," Fiona said.

"Oh, come on, honey," Shrek said, "You have to agree that it's a little bit funny." Fiona gave her husband a look. "Okay, okay. It's not funny at all."

"Hey, since we're all just sitting here talking, why don't we tell each other what our New Year resolutions are?" Donkey said.

"That's a great idea," Fiona said.

"I think that's a good idea," Shrek said.

"I don't see why not," Puss said, "Let's do it."

"Okay, since all the men here are gentlemen, let us have the ladies go first. Fiona, would you like to do the honors?"

"I most certainly would," Fiona said, "My New Year's resolution is to go on a diet."

Shrek spit out his water. He looked at his wife. "Go on a diet? Fiona, a lot of people make that their New Year's resolution, but it doesn't really work out that well."

"Well, I can prove them wrong. I've gained about forty-five pounds in the last year and half of that is in baby weight."

"Oh, yeah. Well, no matter what, I'll be supportive of it. It is your resolution."

"Thanks, honey."

"Okay, Dragon, your turn," Donkey said, "What's your resolution?" Dragon told him and he translated for her. "She said her resolution was to see her mother again. She hasn't seen her in ten years. Can you believe that?"

"Okay, Tinker Bell," Peter Pan said, "What about you?" Tinker Bell told him and he translated. "Her resolution is to find a way to actually speak with people."

"That's a wonderful resolution," Jane said, "I for one think that every fairy should have the chance to speak."

"I have the same thoughts."

"Okay, my turn. My New Year's resolution is to finally find the man of my dreams."

"Oh, well, what are you looking for in a man, Jane?" Fiona asked.

"Well, he has to be kind, courageous and will one day rescue me from the dark woods of despair," Jane said.

"Okay. Kitty, why don't you tell us your resolution?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Kitty said, "It actually sounds weird when I think about it."

"It can't possibly be any worse than Jane's," Shrek said.

"Shrek!" Fiona exclaimed.

"What?"

"Come on, Kitty," Jane said, "Tell us what it is."

"Alright, I'll tell you," Kitty said, "My New Year's resolution is...for Puss and I to finally start a family."

Everyone gasped. Puss`s eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"That's wonderful," Fiona said, "I suppose you and Puss have been talking about it."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Kitty said.

"You haven't talked about it yet?"

"Um, Kitty, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Puss asked.

"Oh, sure," Kitty said, "We'll be right back, everyone. Why don't you all continue discussing your New Year resolutions until we return?"

"Sure thing," Donkey said, "Hey, does anybody want to hear about mine first or somebody else?"

"Somebody else," everyone said.

"Oh, come on."

Puss led his wife inside the kitchen, giving her a look of bewilderment. "Is that really your resolution? You have to be joking around with me. It is a joke, isn't it?"

"No, it's not, Puss," Kitty said, "I'm being serious. I want us to start a family."

"Oh, I don't know, Kitty. It's a lot to think about. I mean, is it possible for the both of us to even have a baby?"

"Of course. It doesn't hurt to think about wanting a baby. What's wrong with starting a family?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't think I'm ready."

"You don't think you're ready. What about me? Haven't you thought about whether or not I'm ready?"

"I suppose not. I don't suppose you know how it feels to even be a parent. Parents to human babies, to be exact. You know how that can be. Having to fix so many bottle of milk, changing hundreds of diapers a week, keeping them calm when they cry, putting them to bed just to have them wake up an hour later. It feels like too much."

"You feel as though it's too much? I'll be pretty much the one doing all the work."

"Who said you would be doing all the work?"

"Says the guy who's complaining about everything. Listen, if you're not ready to be a father, you could've just told me."

"I never said I didn't want to be a father. I'm just saying that we may not be ready. I'm still trying to get used to being a human."

"Well, once you finish getting used to being a human, let me know and we'll talk about it then."

A knock came on the door. Shrek and Fiona stood next to the kitchen entryway. Puss sighed. "What is it?"

"Is everything okay in here?" Fiona asked, "We heard shouting."

"Were we shouting?" Kitty asked, " _Lo siento._ We are so sorry."

"That's okay. There's a man standing outside your door, though. That's why we came in here."

"He said that he's the royal message from the kingdom of Mainland and has come to bring you an urgent message," Shrek said.

"It's from my parents," Kitty said, "It must be something about my father." Kitty ran out of the room.

"What's the matter with her father?" Fiona asked.

"He's been sick for some time," Puss said, "I just hope it's not too urgent."

The three of them walked into the living room to see everyone gathered around the royal messenger. He cleared his throat. "This message is for Kitty and Puss in Boots only. Nobody else."

"They have the right to know as much as we do," Kitty said, "Just tell us what's going on with my father."

"Ah, yes. This will be very shocking to you, milady. It seems your father's health is growing worse. He may not make it for much longer. They require you to arrive at the kingdom of Mainland immediately."

Kitty gasped. "Please tell me we're not too late."

"We will make it there," Puss said, "Let's move out everyone."

It was only an hour later when everyone piled inside a two horse carriage and were on their way to the kingdom of Mainland.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THE KING WON'T BE LIVING FOR MUCH LONGER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Loss of a Cat's Nine Lives

CHAPTER 2

THE LOSS OF A CAT'S NINE LIVES

Everyone made it to Mainland the next morning, piling inside the king`s chambers and surrounding his bed. Just a year and a half ago, an evil witch fairy cat name Caterina was about to cast a spell on Puss and Kitty, but Roberto jumped in front of them as half the spell was casted on him as the rest of it hit Caterina, destroying her automatically. That's when they found out that Kitty's father was originally born a cat, but he wished to be a human, so a kind witch turned him into one. Now the time had come for the old king that was once born a cat to die a cat. Just a few weeks ago, he was starting to receive bad health, stating that his time was close to coming to an end. The entire gang was there to see what his final words would be. They knew that it would really be for Puss and Kitty, considering that if he died, another heir would take his place.

Roberto started coughing as he looked at everyone. "The time for my passing has come to an end. Before my time ends, I must state my final words to Kitty and Puss. Kitty, dear, I want to let you know that I love you and hope that you make a wonderful queen."

"Queen?" Kitty asked.

"Now that I'm dying, only you and Puss can take my place."

"Papa, we can't. We've already discussed this. Puss and I can't rule. We're not fit to be royals."

"Well, I figured that you would say that. Which is why I have another heir in mind."

"What's his name?" Puss asked.

Roberto coughed some before continuing. "His name is Alejandro. He is Lupe`s brother's son. Our nephew. Kitty's cousin. The only cousin she has."

"I remember him," Kitty said, "We used to play with each other all the time when we were little kids. Whatever happened to him?"

"His father was killed in a battle when he was ten, so Alejandro`s mother sent him to a boarding school in Madrid, Spain," Lupe said, "To this day, he still remains there."

"Since he is the only young male of the family, he is the only one that can become the next king," Roberto said, "I'm sure he'll make a wonderful king. You would make a better one, Puss. I understand if you don't want to rule. You and Kitty would rather lay low and be like everyone else. If I were you, I would've done the same thing." He began coughing again, but this time it was worse than before. "I don't think I will make it much longer. It seems my journey as King Roberto has come to an end. Puss, promise me that you will persuade Alejandro to become the next king of Mainland."

"I promise, Roberto," Puss said, "I will not let you down."

"You never have. It seems my time has come. Goodbye, everyone." With one last breath, King Roberto died upon his deathbed, his eyes closed forever.

Lupe reached out her hand. "Roberto."

"Papa," Kitty said, tears in her eyes. As Puss removed his hat, he embraced his mournful wife.

Donkey gave Peter Pan a look with tears in his eyes. "Peter Pan, you better take that hat of your head and show some respect."

Hats off and tears in everyone's eyes, they all mourn for the now deceased king of Mainland.

A week later, a funeral was held for King Roberto. Practically everyone from Mainland attended, staying outside the whole time, waiting to see all that happened. Since the king died a cat, his coffin was smaller than usual. Everybody was upset with tears in their eyes seeing that the only king was gone. It was very sad to see that another great king depart from the would. The royal choir sang a slow song in honor of the king, wishing him farewell on his trip to heaven.

The entire group sank their heads in mourning, removing their hats as a sign of respect. Kitty couldn't hold back the third set of tears that were bottling up in her eyes. She placed her head on Puss`s shoulder, crying as much as her eyes could hold. The funeral ended a couple of hours later. Puss and Kitty were inside the dining hall, enjoying a light dinner for they couldn't eat so much after the heavy lunch that was given to them.

Puss sighed, pushing his plate aside. "I do not feel like eating at all."

"What's the matter, dear?" Kitty asked, "Is your stomach bothering you again?"

Puss shook his head. "No, it's not that. I've been thinking about some things. I have no idea how long I'll be gone to Spain. After all these years, I'll finally get to go to the capital city. It's like a dream come true, but that means I would have to leave you here."

"I'll be fine, Puss. Nothing will happen while your gone. You don't plan on going alone, do you?"

"Absolutely not. I plan to take a few people with me. Shrek, Peter Pan."

"What about Donkey?"

"Oh, I don't know. He doesn't even understand how we became humans and its only been a year and a half since it all happened."

"I guess he'll never understand. He is Donkey, but you should take him with you. He is your best friend, after all."

Puss sighed. "Your right, Kitty. He is my best friend. I'll take him along."

"That's what I like to hear." She looked to see the same expression on her husband's face. "Do you still have thoughts, dear?"

"Yes. I've been thinking and I've decided that it's time we start a family."

"Really?"

"Yes. After I return from Madrid, Spain, though. I won't be gone long. Don't worry. A family might be closer in the future for the two of us."

"I'm glad you've finally made your decision. Finally, we can finally see what it's like to be parents."

"I can't wait. I think it's time we headed upstairs for bed. I need to get some sleep. The others and I are leaving for Spain first thing tomorrow morning."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just for a few days. Why do you ask?"

"I was only wondering. You go on upstairs. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to go and find Jane and Fiona."

"I suppose you cannot wait to tell them my decision."

"Of course. Why shouldn't I? It is exciting, after all."

"Alright. If I'm asleep by the time you come to bed, I wish you goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, dear."

As Puss left the room, Fiona walked inside the dining room from the kitchen and Jane magically placed herself inside the room, looking out the door. She made her way back to the other two. "The coast is clear. Puss is going to bed. We heard everything. You didn't even have to bring up the subject."

"I know," Kitty said, "This is so exciting. Puss has finally decided to let the both of us become parents."

"Well, now all you have to do is tell him," Fiona said.

"What?"

"Well, you have to say something eventually. He's leaving tomorrow."

"I wasn't planning to tell him until he returned. I figured it can wait."

"Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart," Jane said, "You see, he's going to figure it out eventually. It seems as though you knew he was going to stop eating so you could finish it up."

"No, I wasn't," Kitty said, sitting in the chair that her husband sat in earlier, "I'm trying to back away just a little bit. I don't want Puss to think I'm gaining weight." She began eating the meal that was made for her husband.

"It's not known as gaining weight. Although, you may gain a little more than expected."

"You can be so mean sometimes, Jane. You know that?"

"Okay, I think it's time I talked to Kitty," Fiona said, "Listen, if you wait after Puss departs, you might never have the chance to tell him. What do you say?"

"I don't want him to have to worry about me while he's gone to one of the most beautiful cities in Spain. Madrid has always been a dream for Puss. He's always wanted to go. I'm not going to ruin it for him."

"Maybe he could both enjoy and worry at the same time. It's not such a crime. Don't you remember when Shrek had to find my cousin Authur in order to find another king to replace my father. I told him I was expecting the moment he left. Remember that?"

"I remember."

"Well, he worried, but he knew I was safe and sound. You need to tell Puss."

"Can I tell him before he leaves tomorrow?"

Fiona giggled. "Yes, Kitty. You can."

"Thank you, Fiona. You and Jane are true friends."

Fiona smiled, hugging her friend. As Kitty walked away, she placed a hand on her flat stomach. She couldn't keep it a secret at all. That much she knew. She had to tell Puss before he left tomorrow. That much was true.

* * *

 **YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. WELL, SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Departing From Mainland

CHAPTER 3

DEPARTING FROM MAINLAND

The day after the funeral, Puss was ready to depart from Mainland and head to Madrid, Spain. He wasn't going alone, though. Shrek was coming, along with Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and Donkey. Even Jane offered to come along with them, but Puss said that it would be better to stick at home. She didn't like the idea, but she went along with it. As Puss was giving his wife one last goodbye hug, she looked to see Shrek kissing his children and saw Donkey doing the same thing with his, but he was also telling them to behave themselves. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to say something. Even Jane gave her a look that said she needed to tell Puss. Kitty nodded, agreeing completely with Jane. She released herself from Puss`s gentle hug, looking straight in his eyes with determination. She could do this. All she had to do was say something.

Kitty sighed. "There's something I need to tell you before you head out."

"What is it?" Puss asked.

"We depart in five minutes," the captain said, "Now's the time to come aboard."

Puss shook his head. "Why are people in such a hurry? I mean, there's no time limit. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me, _senora?"_

"All I wanted to say is...bring me something back from Madrid," Kitty said, "I'd like a little something from the capital of Spain myself."

"Of course, my love. I shall do so." Kissing his wife on the lips, he gave her a smile. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too, Puss."

"Come on, Puss," Donkey said, "We don't wanna get stuck in sea traffic."

"I'm coming, _mi amigo,"_ Puss said, walking away from his wife. Before he climbed aboard the boat, he blew a kiss to Kitty, who blew one back.

Jane fluttered her way to Kitty. "Well, how did it go? What was his reaction?"

Kitty sighed. "I didn't tell him."

"What? He's about to sail away and you haven't told him. He hasn't completely left yet. You still have time."

"It's already too late. Maybe it's best if I tell him when he comes back."

"No, that's not happening. Not on my watch. I will not let that happen. As your Guardian Godmother, I want you to stand up and tell Puss. I know you can do it. Come on, Kitty. Don't do it for yourself, but for Puss."

Having determination on her face, she ran up towards the dock and shouted, "Puss! There's something I have to tell you."

Puss looked to see his wife shouting at him, so he shouted back. "What is it?"

"I just want to say that I'm-" Before she could finish, a bugle sounded, cutting off her sentence.

"I didn't hear you. Could you say it again?"

"I said I'm-" The bugle cut her off again.

Puss turned to the sailor in anger. "Stop doing that!" Once he saw the sailor wasn't going to do it again, he turned back to face his wife, who was standing on the docks. "Okay, say it one more time."

"I said I'm pregnant."

This made Puss eyes widened. "Oh, wow. I'm very happy for the both of us."

"You are?"

"Yes. This is what we wanted."

"Oh, I'm so glad your happy."

"I sure am."

"You're going to be a daddy?" Donkey asked.

"You know, this is almost like deja vu," Shrek said.

"Why do you say that?" Puss asked.

"That's the same way Fiona told me she was pregnant when we were expecting the triplets."

"I cannot believe this. I'm going to be a father. How did this happen?"

"Don't ask me," Peter Pan said, "I don't anything about babies."

"Well, when a husband and wife love each other very much, they-" Donkey started, by Puss cut him off.

"I know how it happened." Puss sighed. "I just don't know why it happened."

"Puss, if there's one thing I know is that you have to expect the unexpected," Shrek said.

"Are you trying to tell Puss that he should expect his wife to get pregnant even though they didn't plan for it to happen at that moment of time?" Donkey asked.

"Exactly."

"I don't get it," Puss said, "Yesterday, I finally made up my mind that Kitty and I should finally have a baby and all of a sudden this happens. I shouldn't have agreed to leave her alone."

"Don't worry, buddy," Shrek said, "I'm sure Jane and Fiona will keep her safe. Besides, with Fiona`s karate moves and Jane's magic, I'm sure there won't be any problems or complications. Besides, Kitty needs some girl time, anyway. Don't ruin it for her."

Puss inhaled, exhaling it calmly. "Okay. Thank you, Shrek. I needed that pep talk."

"Anytime, buddy."

"Say, do either of you two know when we're going to get to Madrid?" Donkey asked.

"Don't look at me," Peter said, "I don't even know where Spain is."

"If I know, we should be there by tonight," Puss said, "Trust me. I know. We shouldn't be on this boat for long."

"Say, Puss, you never did tell us what your New Year's resolution was," Donkey said, "Mind telling us what it is?"

"Did I not bring one up?"

"You left the table after Kitty announced hers. Remember? She said that her New Year's resolution was to start a family and you both left the room. You never got a chance to hear mine and Shrek`s resolutions."

"Well, if it keeps my mind off things. Alright. Why don't you start, Shrek?"

"Alright," Shrek said, "I can't believe I'm saying this again."

"Is it embarrassing or something?" Puss asked.

"It's not that bad. It's just that I've decided to get a job as my resolution."

"A job?"

Donkey started laughing. "I know. Isn't that hilarious?"

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Puss said, "I have a job and so does Kitty."

"Not for long," Shrek said, "You do know that she'll have to quit after the baby's born."

Puss sighed. "Don't even get me started, _mi amigo."_

"Just thought I bring it up."

"Okay, so what's yours, Donkey?"

"Okay, so you know how I've been wanting to be a part of royalty?" Donkey said.

"Yes?" Puss said, "What about it?"

"Well, my New Year's resolution is to become a royal steed. A noble steed. I want to be a part of every horse race."

"You might want to rethink that."

"Why is that?"

You are a donkey. Not a steed."

Shrek laughed. "There's a difference, you know. A donkey and a horse don't go together."

"A donkey and a dragon went together," Donkey said.

"I don't even understand that myself," Peter Pan said.

"Did you even have a resolution, Peter?" Puss asked.

"Of course I do. I just never said what it was. That's when the royal messenger came in."

"Well, what is it?"

"I want to find...true love."

After staring at Peter Pan for a moment, they started laughing. Donkey was laughing the hardest. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not," Peter said, "I'm serious."

"Peter Pan, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but... your just a kid," Puss said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what's your resolution? You never told anyone what yours is."

"Well, to be honest with you, I've never had the time to think up of one. I guess I've just been busy. I think it's best if I had some time alone. It will do me good."

Puss walked away from the other, standing at the left side of the boat. So many thoughts inside his head. He had no New Year's resolution and he was going to be a father soon.

* * *

 **HOW WONDERFUL. KITTY IS PREGNANT. HOORAY! PUSS IS WORRIED THAT HE WON'T BE A GOOD FATHER. DON'T WORRY, PUSS. ALL YOU NEED IS A LITTLE HELP.**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK AND ALL. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Arriving in Madrid

CHAPTER 4

ARRIVING IN MADRID

That night, the group arrived on the docks of Madrid, Spain. Looking around, they saw all kinds of fishermen outside selling their fish that they spent the entire day fishing for. It's kind of a good way to tell newcomers hello. This made Puss smile. His dream was to one day visit Madrid, Spain for a different reason. He was hoping to bring Kitty on vacation right after the funeral to help her feel happy and less depressed. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen for a while. This wasn't a trip to enjoy. It was a trip to find the new future king of Mainland. Plus, there was no way Puss would be bringing Kitty here for a few years after the baby came along. He's worried that it may not be safe. Well, it's never safe wherever he goes. That was his biggest fear. He wanted his baby to be born in a safe environment, not a death trap. There was so much to worry about.

Puss sighed, but continued moving forward. "Okay, so let's put this plan in mind. We find an inn to stay at for the night and then we go to the boarding school first thing in the morning."

"Wait a second," Shrek said, "Did anybody even tell you the name of the boarding school?"

"Ummm...no."

"Well, that's just great. Now we have no idea where to go. There may be hundreds of different boarding schools around here. For all we know, they might have some kid named Alejandro in every one of them. We're pretty much done for if we have no idea."

Puss looked around until he saw an old woman walking down the cobblestone street, admiring some beautiful porcelain dolls. He looked at everyone in the group. "You may not be able to understand the language here, but I do. I will ask someone if there is more than one boarding school here and ask if they tell me what kind."

"Knock yourself out."

"Wouldn't it be better if we asked Jane to do this for us?" Donkey asked.

"We would if Jane were here," Peter Pan said, "There's no reason to bother her, though. She needs her sleep. She doesn't sleep much these days."

"Why does that worry you?" Puss asked.

"How should I know? There's no reason to be asking me."

"Okay." Puss turned his attention back to the old woman admiring porcelain dolls. "Excuse me, _senora._ "

The old woman placed her attention on Puss. " _Si, senor?_ "

"Do you speak _ingles?"_

The old woman shook her head. _"No hablo ingles, senor."_

"What did she say?" Donkey asked.

"She doesn't speak English," Puss said, "I'll go talk to her. You all just stay here."

"How are you going to get any information from an old lady?" Shrek asked.

"I will get as much information from her as I can. Trust me on this."

"I don't think I can, but go ahead."

Puss walked over to the old woman. " _Hola, senora. Me llamo_ Puss in Boots."

" _Hola,_ Puss. _Me llamo_ Rosita. ¿ _Qué puedo hacer por ti?"_

 _"¿Me puede decir cuántas escuelas de embarque hay en Madrid?"_

 _"Hay tres, pero dos se encuentran en la ciudad, mientras que uno se coloca en el interior de los bosques españoles . Intenta buscar a través de todos ellos."_

 _"Grasias, senora_ Rosita. _Aprecio tu ayuda."_

 _"De nada. Adiós."_

As Puss was heading back over to his friends, Shrek and Donkey were having an argument.

"Shrek, I think I'm at a level two when it comes to learning Spanish," Donkey said, "All I'm trying to say is that _hace frio_ means that it's hot and _hace calor_ means that it's cold."

"Donkey, you're more than an idiot than you are a Spanish expert," Shrek said, "It's the other way around. _Hace calor_ means that it's hot and _hace frio_ means that it's cold. When will you ever get that through your head?"

"This is getting ridiculous," Peter Pan said.

Puss made it back. "Okay, here's what I found out."

"Wait a second, Puss," Donkey said, "I need to ask you a question."

"What I have to say is more important. Okay, so the old woman told me that there are only three boarding schools in the city."

"Well, that's a relief. Now we won't have to search through a hundred of them," Shrek said.

"Two of them are here in the city, but one of them is in the Spanish forest," Puss explained, "My theory is that he could be in either of the city boarding schools. If not, we'll check out the one in the forest."

"Simple enough."

"Can I ask you my question now?" Donkey asked.

Puss sighed. "Go ahead, Donkey."

"Okay, so here's the thing. I say that _hace frio_ means it's hot and _hace calor_ means it's cold, while Shrek here says that _hace calor_ means it's hot and _hace frio_ means it's cold. Since you know Spanish, which one of us is right?"

"Shrek is," Puss said.

"Wait! What?! How is Shrek right and I'm wrong?"

"Donkey, Shrek knows more than you do. You're pretty much an idiot."

"Looks like I was right, as usual," Shrek said.

"You know, you can be really mean, Shrek," Donkey said, "You know that, right?"

"So what are we gonna do now?" Peter asked, "Check into a hotel for the night? I call dibs on my own room."

"I was thinking of us checking into a hostel inn," Puss said, "They're cheaper than spending the night in a regular hotel room."

"Why is it that people always have to save money?"

"Peter, we're not here on vacation," Shrek said, "We're merely searching for the next heir of Mainland and then going back to our daily lives. It's as simple as pie."

The group made their way to a small hostel inn. There was a woman hanging sheets on the indoor clothesline. A man was sitting on a barrel playing the Spanish guitar. The man behind the desk who seemed to own the place was writing down something in a journal when he looked up at the group.

" _Hola. Buenos noches. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti caballero?"_ the owner asked.

Puss walked up to him along with the others following behind. "Do you speak _ingles, senor?"_

" _No hablo ingles. Lo siento, senor."_

Puss turned back to his friends. "Once again, allow me to do the talking." He turned back to the owner. "¿ _Tiene alguna habitación disponible para la noche?"_

 _"Si, senor, pero sólo tenemos una habitación disponible . Una pareja con un bebé está ahí , pero tienen una cuna para el pequeño. Hay un montón de camas para usted, sin embargo. Puede tomarlos."_

 _"Gracias, senor. ¿Cuánto le debemos?"_

 _"A sólo diez dólares."_ Puss gave the owner the payment. _"Disfruta tu estancia."_

 _"Lo haremos."_ Puss turned back to his friends. "We're in, although we will have to share it with someone else."

"How many?" Shrek asked.

"Uh... _tres."_

"Come on, Puss," Donkey said, "Just tell us."

"Donkey, he already did," Shrek said, "We're sharing it with three other people."

"Well, that's just ridiculous. Who are we sharing it with, anyway?"

Once they opened the door to their room, Puss gasped when he saw who it was. Two people he was hoping to never see again. A couple of old enemies. Jack and Jill.

"Well, Jill," Jack said, "Looks like we've got a few guest joining us tonight."

"I hope they're heavy sleepers," Jill said, "They better not snore, either."

The group gasped. Puss pulled out his sword. "Do not worry, _mi amigos_. I will protect us."

Jack walked up to them. "Whoa there, partner. Put down the sword. We don't want any trouble. We're not the thieves that we used to be."

"Not after a little bundle of joy came into our lives." Jill said, moving over to make a small baby cradle visible. The group started walking up to the small blue rocking bed, but Jill stopped him. "I just put him down for bed. Y'all can goo and gaa at him all you want in the morning. Right now, Jack and I need to get some sleep ourselves."

"Same here," Peter said, "We'll, goodnight, everyone. Sweet dreams of Neverland tonight."

Puss sighed. "I'm not tired. I need to go outside for some fresh air."

As Puss walked out of the room, he found a bench to sit at that had a good view of the stars. Gazing at them, only one thought entered his mind.

 _Creo que no estoy listo para ser un padre._

* * *

 **SORRY IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SPANISH PARTS. BASICALLY, THE CONVERSATIONS WERE TRANSLATED BACK TO THE OTHERS. ALSO, THE LAST LINE SAID THAT PUSS IS NOT READY TO BE A FATHER.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Man to Man Talk

CHAPTER 5

MAN TO MAN TALK

Puss sat outside the inn, looking out at the stars, counting them all. He wondered if his future would be how many stars were placed up in the night sky. The amount of children that he's bound to have may be every light that shines upon him. He's hoping that never happens. He was hoping that he and Kitty could only have one baby, but he's already starting to rethink things. Maybe he's not ready to be a father after all. He was thinking about just writing to his wife and saying that he wasn't ready, but he knew that he couldn't do that. It would break Kitty's heart if he said that. Sighing, he stood up, looking up at the moon. He didn't know what else to do. None of this was easy. First he has to deal with searching for the next heir to Mainland`s throne and worry about becoming a brand new father. It was all just too much.

Footsteps slowly came up towards him. Still having a little bit of cat's blood in him, he quickly turned around and saw Jack. Puss gave the thief a smirk. "Really? You thought you could sneak up on me?"

"I didn't come to sneak up on you," Jack said, "I came out here to talk to you."

"I suppose you are here to put some sense in me. You were part of the reason I was almost betrayed by all of Spain."

"What are you talking about? I've never even seen you in my whole life."

"I don't look familiar to you."

"Well, to be honest, you sound familiar to me. I just can't quite put my finger on who you might be."

"You once worked for an egg. His name was Humpty Dumpty."

"Wait a second. You're Puss in Boots!"

Once Jack shouted his name, Puss placed a hand over the thief`s mouth. He saw people staring at them. Flashing them a smile, he and Jack moved to a different part of the building. "You have got to keep it down. I don't want everybody to know who I am."

"I thought they already knew who you were."

"Oh, just forget it."

"Say, what's got you so jumpy? The moment you saw that Jill and I had a baby, you kind of got nervous there all of a sudden. You expecting a baby or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"With who?"

"Kitty Softpaws. Who else?" Puss suddenly realized he was yelling. He removed his hat. " _Lo siento._ My apologies."

"That's alright. I can see the look in your eyes. You're not ready to be a father. There was a time when I didn't think I was ready, either. Never thought I was good enough. I had those same eyes when Jill was expecting. After I held him in my arms, though, everything became clear. I would be a good father. I just had to keep moving forward and prove to myself that I could be the father my child has been waiting for."

"I don't know. It was unexpected. Last night, my wife and I agreed that we could finally have a baby. Bring in a new addition to the family. I didn't expect her to tell me this morning when we first departed from Mainland that she was pregnant. It surprised me a lot. It worried me as well."

"Why didn't you just jump out of the boat to go back and be with her?"

"I didn't have a choice but to come all the way here. In order for Kitty and I to live a normal life once again, we need to find a new heir to the throne of Mainland. He was sent to a boarding school here in Madrid."

"What do you mean by living a normal life? Was Kitty a princess or something?"

"Yes, she is. I didn't know she was until after our honeymoon. I also didn't know that she was born a human until her father told me everything that happened. I can understand why they tried to protect her, though. In every kingdom, a son should be the firstborn, but Kitty was the king and queen`s firstborn daughter. They didn't show her to anyone until she was turned into a cat."

"How did you get turned into a human?"

"I was tricked. I wanted to find something that would make all of Kitty's dreams come true, but the only thing that happened was turning us into humans. If we didn't kiss by midnight, we would've been turned into frogs. So we did and now you see the results."

"Do you ever miss being a cat?"

"I do, but I enjoy being a human as well. There are the pro's and con's, if you know what I mean. As a human, you only have one life. It isn't easy, but you live longer than you do when you're a cat. I've already forgotten how long you live when you're a cat."

"Is it true that a cat has nine lives?"

Puss chuckled. "No, not really. That's another rumor spread by dogs. Just like the rumors that a cat always lands on its feet. That's not true, either."

"I figured it wasn't. Listen, I just wanted to apologize about all that. You see, Humpty just wanted to get back at you for throwing him in jail and-"

Puss placed a hand up. "There's nothing to apologize for, _mi amigo._ I understand why he did it. At least he is where he belongs now."

"I bet where he is must be a nice place."

"It sure is. By the way, what do you and Jill do now that you're not thieves anymore?"

"We're traveling sales people now. We go from town to town trying to sell the merchandise that we find, make and all that. It's a nice lifestyle. You don't gotta worry about someone fearing you and all that. A lot of people know that we've changed. Well, you didn't until you got here. I didn't notice you at all. Not even with the hat and the boots. Plus the belt. I kind of like your style."

"Kind of?"

"Well, you have your own way of dressing and so do I. Say, I wanna know what color your hair is. What does it look like?"

"What is it with people wanting to see my hair?" Shaking his head, Puss sighed. "Alright. I can't refuse. Here I go." Removing his hat, Puss showed his bright orange hair. He gave a goofy grin. "You don't see a lot of people with hair like mine."

"Wow. That's a bright shade of orange."

"Yes it is." Puss placed his hat back on his head. "Is there anymore advice that you would like to give me?"

"Actually, there is. That's actually what I came out here to talk to you about. There's no reason to be so worried about all this. Taking care of a baby is like taking care of a baby hog. When the hogs multiply, they have at least ten babies. Sometimes, if you're lucky, you'll get an extra pig. Most people would just slay it and turn it into food, but in my case, Jill actually let me become the pretend father of a baby pig. He was a cute little thing. We put them in little cloth diapers and sometimes even dressed him up. It didn't last long, though. Like everything in this world, a baby has to learn to walk, talk and grow up. That's the thing about real babies. Think of that baby as your little pig. They're gonna act like pigs since its a baby, but still. You just gotta see how wonderful everything will be when you finally hold that little guy in your arms. What I wouldn't give to see my son being born again."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, right. Well, my point is to treat your little baby as if it were a squirrel or something. Well, if that's not what you plan to do, then I wouldn't recommend it. Raise your baby however you want, but just remember this. This is your baby. The one and only child that you and Kitty bring into this world. Be the best father you can be. It's all you can do. Just do your best. Nobody's perfect. Like humans, we all make mistakes."

Puss smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

"Anytime, buddy. By the way, why is this new heir of Mainland living all the way out here?"

"His mother sent him to a boarding school here."

"What's his name?"

"Alejandro."

"I don't think I've heard of him before. Jill and I have been in pretty much every boarding school. Basically because we get some good customers when we go to them."

"We'll figure it all out in the morning. It has been a long day. Besides, I have too much to think about."

"Don't overthink about becoming a father, Puss. Take it from me. I did that, but then I realized towards the very end that I could do it. I know you can do it, too, Puss. You just have to keep standing tall. I have a feeling that once your baby comes, you'll be a wonderful father. I just know it."

"I suppose I was wrong about you, Jack. You're actually okay. So is Jill. I don't think you meant to do all you did once."

"No, but people see us as good people just traveling around selling stuff. It's more of an adventure that a job. I'm sure my son will enjoy it when he gets bigger."

"I suppose you will raise him like a squirrel, won't you?"

"I sure will."

"Well, I suppose I better turn in for the night. Goodnight, Jack."

Jack didn't reply. He was more concerned with the stars that he didn't even hear Puss. Shaking his head and smiling, Puss walked back inside the room, seeing everyone asleep. He climbed into the only empty bed he could find and fell fast asleep. He had so much to think about.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE JACK AND JILL ARE THE GOOD GUYS. I HOPE PUSS TAKES JACK'S ADVICE. IT MAY HELP HIM IN THE LONG RUN.**

 **MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. I'VE BEEN GOING FROM ONE THING TO ANOTHER. THERE HAS BEEN WAY TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. I'M JUST TRYING TO DEAL WITH IT, THOUGH. I KNOW I USED TO BE THE PERSON WHO UPDATED LIKE PRETTY MUCH EVERYDAY. WELL, NOT THIS TIME. NOT NEXT TIME EITHER. UPDATES SHOULD COME AT LEAST A COUPLE OF TIMES A WEEK.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU ALL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Pre-baby Shower

CHAPTER 6

PRE-BABY SHOWER

The day after Puss and the others had left for Spain, the ladies decided to throw a pre-baby shower for Kitty. She had only found out a week ago that she was pregnant and already she was thrown a baby shower. This was just one the ladies were throwing until the boys, along with Tinker Bell, returned home. Fiona had invited Dragon and the babies, her mother, the grand queen of Far, Far Away, and Jane Blue. The party couldn't be completed without Jane. Needless to say, the three little pigs, Gingy and Pinocchio showed up. They basically had nothing else to do in the first place. Kitty's mother, Lupe, was there. She was personally invited by Kitty, who wanted to help bring happiness into her mother's eyes even though she was in her grieving period after the loss of her dear husband Roberto.

Birds flew by, placing a round garland of flowers on Kitty's head. Kitty was pleased to see that all of her friends were there to support her in any way possible, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something missing from all this. It wasn't just Puss. It was the fact of whether or not he was actually ready to become a father. That's what worried her more than anything. He was all the way out in Spain to find a distant cousin she's never met and she's safe at home with a pre-baby shower being thrown for her. That was her only question. Does Puss want to become a father?

Jane flew up to her friend, seeing her with a worried expression. "Come on, Kitty. Don't be so worried. I'm sure Puss is just fine. He'll be back soon. Why don't you cheer up and enjoy your pre-baby shower? I'm sure everyone here brought some wonderful presents that I think you'll like."

"Well, it's not nice to open presents without thanking everyone for being here," Kitty said.

"Oh, I suppose so. I don't see why you can't. After all, I was born from an actual person, not a flower. At least, that's what I was told."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Let's just enjoy the party."

"So, Kitty, how have you been feeling?" Fiona asked, "I'm sure that morning sickness has been kicking in."

"I'd like to call it all day sickness. From the moment I wake up to the moment I go to bed," Kitty said, "It's endless. Although, as you once said, Fiona, it's all worth it."

"I did say that, didn't I? Well, why don't you go ahead and open your presents? I'm sure you're curious to see what's inside of them."

"Well, before I do start opening them, I want to thank you all for bringing them. It was very kind of you to take the time to find them or make them. Either way, thank you."

"Of course," Jane said, "Here. Open this one. I'm pretty sure you know who it's from."

Kitty took the present from Jane and read the card. "It's from you. How thoughtful of you."

"Come on. Open it. I can't wait to see your expression."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty removed the top of the box from the present and was surprised to see tons of baby clothes made for a boy and a girl floating in the air. There were so many that Kitty couldn't even count them as they flew back inside the box. Smiling, she said, "What a wonderful gift, Jane. Thank you. That will save me a lot of time from having to make so many baby clothes."

"Oh, I'm so glad you like them. It took me an entire week to figure just what was right. Since you don't know whether or not the baby is a girl or a boy, I just had to choose all this. They all looked so cute."

"Well, I do love all of them. Okay, who's next?" Kitty picked up a present that was from the five extra guest that tagged along. "This one is from the three little pigs, Pinocchio and Gingy. I wonder what this may be."

"Oh, the suspense is killing me," Gingy said, "Open it! Open it!"

Kitty giggled as she opened her gift, smiling when she saw what it was. A cute little baby pouch that she could put on to hold the baby instead of always keeping the little one in her arms. She gave the little guys a grin. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"Just in case you have more than one, we got extra ones," Pinocchio said, handing her a few more.

"Oh, how kind of you."

"You can never have too many baby pouches," Gingy said.

"That's true," Kitty said, "Okay, let's see. Oh, this one here is from Lilian. How sweet of you."

"It's not as big as you were hoping, I suppose," Lilian said.

"Oh, no, it's a good size. You can never have anything too big or too small." Opening the gift, the box fell, revealing a baby jumper. "Oh, how nice. A baby jumper."

"It was Fiona`s favorite baby jumper when she was so tiny. Hard to believe that she was ever so small. I was hoping that it would be perfect for your baby, too."

"It will be. I'm sure the little guy will love it."

"I hope you don't mind, but I have the royal designers making a few more. You never know."

"I'll never know what?"

"Oh, Kitty, why don't you open up another present?" Fiona said, picking up a present, "Oh, look. Here's a present from the triplets and I. They helped me pick it out."

Kitty looked at the triplets, who were happily playing in the playpen that was placed inside the room. They were having fun with the Dronkeys, so they weren't really paying attention to their surroundings. Opening the present, Kitty grinned to see that it was filled with pacifiers. "Oh, how adorable. I'm sure the baby will need plenty of these."

"Thank the triplets. I'm sure they knew a lot more than I did. Just saying this. They didn't put them in their mouths."

"Good to know. Okay, what else is there? Oh, here's a present from Dragon." Opening yet another present, Kitty looked to see that it was completely filled with cloth diapers. "Oh, what a very surprising present. Cloth diapers."

"Recommended by Dragon herself," Fiona said, "After having so many babies herself, cloth diapers were a lot better to use than regular kinds. After putting on a clean pair, just wash the remaining ones for the babies to wear again."

"Well, what a good recommendation, Dragon. Thank you."

Lupe walked up to her daughter, holding a present in her hands. "I had made these when your father and I were expecting you. We weren't sure if we were having a boy or girl, so I just made both colors."

"Thank you, Mama," Kitty said, opening the present. Tears filled her eyes when she saw what they were. Tiny blankets fit for a baby. She had remembered some of them. How they kept her warm at night when it was below freezing. How they kept her safe from the dark nights. So many memories. Now they were for the baby that she was expecting to have. Hugging her mother, she said, "So many memories these blankets bring back. The good ones. They're perfect for my baby. I'm proud to call you my mother."

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'm sure you will be a good mother, too. No, I know you will be a good mother."

"Really?" Jane said, "You become teary eyed when your mother gives you such a nice gift, but you don't get all happy happy joy joy and teary eyed with mine?"

"Oh, the gifts are nice, but seeing you all here to support me is better than anything else in this world," Kitty said, "I really do thank you all for being here."

Suddenly, shouting and yelling could be heard from the front doors of the castle. Dragon started roaring, which made her children cower in fear as she usually did that when she was angry with them. The triplets started crying. Fiona did all she could to calm them down. The shouting crowd barged inside the castle and past by the guards, knocking them down. They made their way up the stairs. Kitty started making her way to the secret passageway that nobody knew about but her. She motioned for everyone to follow her. Before everyone made it there, the men broke down the door.

Kitty gasped. "Hurry! Go!"

"Kitty, come on!" Jane shouted.

"Get her!" shouted the man with the black beard and a hook. He was pointing it at one person. Not Kitty, but Jane.

"Uh, oh."

"Go, Jane!" Kitty exclaimed.

Before Jane could fly off to the secret passageway, the man the with black beard and hook caught her, placing her inside a cage. "I knew I would finally catch up with you."

Jane gasped. "You. I should have known. I thought I told you to leave me alone. Instead, you just had to crash the party."

"You really thought I would let you get away? You and I may have been old acquaintances, but you know good and well that I will get that hidden treasure once and for all. Boys, close up that door and take the woman."

While one of the pirates closed the door of the secret passageway, another pirate grabbed Kitty by the arms. She couldn't struggle well so all she could do was speak. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, missy," the black bearded man with a hook said, "You're coming with us. Back to the ship, boys. Make sure those other ladies don't know where we're taking these two. Let's go."

As the pirates walked out of the castle, Jane and Kitty gave each other a look. They knew they were in for a bumpy sea ride. Which was not good for Kitty.

* * *

 **OH, NO. JANE AND KITTY WERE KIDNAPPED BY PIRATES. THIS DOESN'T LOOK TO WELL.**

 **WELL, I WOULD LOVE TO STICK AROUND, BUT I GOTTA GO. SEE YOU TOMORROW HOPEFULLY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Boarding School Search

CHAPTER 7

BOARDING SCHOOL SEARCH

The gang, including Jack and Jill with their young baby, had searched through the two boarding schools in the city of Madrid, Spain. Unfortunately, neither of them had a student that went by the name Alejandro. They decide to try out the one located in the woods close to the city. When they got there, they saw how huge the place was. Now they know why the young teenager was brought to the boarding school in the woods. It was filled with a bunch of rich kids. Alejandro had to have been there. Now all they had to do was find the headmaster and ask if he went to school there. Once they found him, they would sail straight back to Mainland and crown him king. It wasn't that hard. Besides, he might've only been a kid, but he may know more than the gang thinks.

The moment they entered the gates, they saw cheerleaders practicing out on the fields while a bunch of kids stood in front of the school, socializing and gossiping about one another. They all looked around. Puss knew that he would never fit in with all these kids. They were too snoddy and rich.

Puss sighed. "I cannot believe this is the next generation of Spanish people for Spain. A bunch of no good rebellious teenagers."

"They don't seem so bad," Donkey said, "Some of them seem nice."

"Oh, you don't know Spain like I do, _mi amigo_. It's a lot more than you think."

"I think we should worry less about all these kids and start searching for Alejandro," Shrek said.

"Oh, my gosh, Isabelle," a snoddy girl said, "Those _senors_ are looking for Alejandro."

"What a geek," the girl named Isabelle said.

"Wait a second," Puss said, walking up to the girls, "You know Alejandro?"

"Who doesn't know Alejandro?" the snoddy girl said, "He's, like, the biggest dork in school."

"You tell them, Bonita," Isabelle said, "He tries to do all these things just to make him look cooler, but all it really does is make him a bigger loser."

"Besides, he'll never be as cool as Juanito." The two girls sighed with love.

Puss sighed. "Can you tell me what he looks like? What's the color of his hair? His eyes? Where is he usually at during this time?"

"There's only one way to describe Alejandro," Bonita said, "He looks like a dork, he acts like a dork, and he'll always be a dork. If you're wondering where he is, he's always inside the science lab during his freetime."

"Why do you want him, anyway?" Isabelle asked, "Are you taking him away? Please tell me he's leaving this place forever."

"Well, that's one way to put it," Puss said, "We're taking him to Mainland where he will become the next new king."

The two girls looked at Puss for a moment before they started laughing. Isabelle gave him a look. "I don't think he'll last long inside a castle that big."

"He'll probably get lost like he usually does," Bonita said, "I think a cat would be a better king than him."

"For your information, I was once a cat myself," Puss said.

"Whatever. Have fun, boys." As the two girls walked away, the gang made their way to the admissions office.

Donkey was clomping with anger. "Why is it that I'm always wrong? These kids aren't nice at all. They're just a bunch of no good selfish rich kids. If I was the headmaster of this school, I would make sure these kids treated each other with respect and dignity. If they know what's good for them."

"Lets just forget about these other kids and find out if the headmaster knows where Alejandro is at," Puss said.

"Didn't you hear what those two rude girls said? They told us that Alejandro was inside the science lab during his free time."

"Well, we don't know that, now do we?" Once they were inside the admissions office, Puss walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, _senora_. Do you know where we can find Alejandro?"

"Alejandro? Let's see." Looking through her book, she spotted a name. "Ah, yes. Here he is. Uh, his schedule states that he's in study hall right now. If we know Alejandro, he's probably inside the main science lab. Nobody's usually in there during that time."

" _Gracias, senora_. We appreciate it."

"Oh, wait a minute, _senors_. You will need these visitor badges to get around the school."

The gang, including Jack and Jill, received a visitor badge. Puss placed it on his shirt and continued speaking with the receptionist. "Where is the main science lab located?"

"There's a set of stairs across from this door. Just go up to the second floor and take a left. There will be a sign stating where it is. You can't miss it."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

The gang walked up the stairs, making their way to the second floor. There was a sign that said "Ye Old Main Science Lab" pointing to the left side of the floor. The gang walked until they found the first door on the right. Before they walked in, they heard an explosion inside the room. The gang walked inside, seeing chemicals, test tubes and plenty of other science equipment scattered all over the place. They looked to see a boy holding two test tubes in his hands.

Despite the black marks on his face, the young boy had jet black hair. He had solid gray eyes that were mirrored by a pair of spectacles. He was wearing a red school uniform that looked like what the other guys wore. He had a nervous look on his face. This had to be Alejandro.

"Well, it looks like we found him," Shrek said.

The young teenager walked up to the gang. "Can I help you all with something?"

"As a matter of fact, you can," Puss said, "We need you to come with us."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but we really do need you to follow us on this. Something great is about to happen to you. We'll need you to lead us to the headmaster`s office to get you unenrolled from here right away."

"Unenrolled? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Don't worry. As soon as we get you unenrolled, we'll let you starting packing your bags."

"Pack my bags? Where are you taking me? I demand a full explanation of what you're trying to make me do. How do I know you're not a kidnapper?"

"All will be explained as soon as you lead us to the headmaster`s office."

Alejandro ran out of the science lab and went down the stairs. The gang followed him as he made his way inside the receptionist office. The woman at the front desk stared at the gang until they heard Alejandro speaking to someone in another room.

"These men are crazy, Headmaster Pablo," Alejandro said, "They want to unenroll me out of school and they won't tell me why."

"That's preposterous," the headmaster said, "Why would anyone want to take our best student out of our wonderful boarding school?"

"That would happen to be us," Puss said, standing in the doorway with the rest of the gang, "We have a very good explanation for all this."

"It's them, Headmaster," Alejandro said, "They want me out of here."

"Wow," Jack said.

"Now I know why everyone thinks he's a geek," Jill said.

"Would you both pipe down?" Puss told the couple. He walked up to the headmaster. "Now, about that explanation."

"Ah, yes," Headmaster Pablo said, "Go ahead and begin."

"Now, I had moved away from Spain and I met his cousin. Alejandro`s cousin and I are married."

"Ah, yes. Go on."

"Well, just a week ago, his uncle had passed away. His uncle was the late king of Mainland. Now, my wife and I do not plan to rule in his place. The reason we are here is to ask Alejandro if he will become the new king of Mainland."

"Why, this must be a big honor for you, Alejandro?" the headmaster said, "You must be thrilled to hear such news. Just for that, we are going to have an assembly in your honor."

"An assembly?" Alejandro said, "But Headmaster-"

"I know what you're going to say, young one. I don't have to do something so nice for you. Well, I insist and I'm not taking no for an answer. We'll make sure these other kids feel a little bit kinder towards you. This could become something big for you."

"Actually, we really need to start heading out right away," Puss said, "We are in a bit of a hurry."

"We have plenty of time," the headmaster said, "Follow me."

Having no choice but to follow the path of the headmaster and Alejandro, Puss and the rest of the gang knew they were in for another long day.

* * *

 **OHH, I'D SAY THIS IS A TWIST IN THE STORY. WILL ALEJANDRO GO WITH THEM OR WILL HE REMAIN A SCHOOL GEEK FOREVER?**

 **IF YOU'RE A BIG FAN OF THIS STORY, I JUST PLACED A NEW CROSSOVER STORY ON HERE YESTERDAY. A NINJAGO AND ICE AGE CROSSOVER. IF YOU LIKE BOTH OF THOSE, YOU'LL DEFINITELY LOVE MY CROSSOVER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Farewell Assembly

CHAPTER 8

FAREWELL ASSEMBLY

Puss, Shrek, Donkey and the rest of the gang were piled inside a large assembly room filled with chattering teenagers, strict and wise teachers, and a few nervous people. Those nervous people involved the gang, but nobody was more anxious at not wanting this to happen than Alejandro. His palms were sweaty and he was shaking all around. This didn't really give the group the first impression they were expecting from him. They were hoping that the teenage boy was a kind and brave soul. It turns out that he's nothing but a wimp who gets picked on pretty much all the time. None of those kids even cared about Alejandro. They were just happy to get out of class. They wouldn't even care if he was leaving school. They would just forget about it and move on with their daily lives. Like usual.

Alejandro was trying to talk some sense into Headmaster Pablo. "Headmaster Pablo, can we please reconsider this assembly? I do not even plan to go with those people and become a king. That's not what I plan to do in life."

"Nonsense, Alejandro," Headmaster Pablo said, "Becoming a king could become the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. You finally have a chance to take over a kingdom of your very own. After all, when you're a king, you get to do whatever you want, whenever you want to. Plus, you might get to become the scientist that you've always wanted to be. Doesn't that sound terrific?"

"It does, but it's a lot of weight on my shoulders. There's just so much responsibility."

"There may be a lot to do, but I know that you can do it. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't because you can."

Alejandro sighed. He didn't want to leave what he had now behind, but if this is what was expected of him, then that's what he'll do. He looked at the group, walking up to Puss. "Is there a reason why you can't rule? I'm only wondering. Why should I rule instead of you?"

"I was not made to be a king," Puss said, "You are, though. That's why we came all this way. To find you and place you where you belong. On the throne."

Alejandro stood there, looking at the crowd. He didn't want to leave considering that the school was pretty much the only home he had, but he realized that none of those other teenagers would ever come close to being his friends. He only had one choice.

Headmaster Pablo walked up to the stage, clearing his throat. "May I have your attention, please? I suppose you're all wondering why we are all gathered here. I was just given news about one of our most prestigious student Alejandro." Only a cough sound could be heard. "And now, without further ado, I present to you Alejandro. He shall be taking a different path after today."

Taking a deep breath, the young boy walked up to the stage and placed himself in front of the entire school. Looking them straight in the eye, he began his speech. "Um,...hello. It's good to see you all here. As you know, I'm Alejandro, and yes, I am the biggest dork in this school." The entire crowd began laughing, seeing that the boy finally convinced himself to be a dork. He smiled and said, "After today, I won't have that title here anymore." The room went silent as he said this. "That's right. I won't have to put up with you all picking on me, calling me names, blowing spitwads and paper balls at me or anything else. After this assembly's over, I'm packing my bags and returning to my old hometown where I will become the next king. That's right. I have a feeling that all of you will bow down before me and will learn a really big lesson. We should've given Alejandro more respect. So as I stand before you today, I hope that you all do something great once you leave here, but until then, have a good life. Mine will be better." Putting the microphone down, Alejandro walked off the stage.

But not before everyone cheered him on.

Alejandro smiled, seeing as though his fellow students did care about him. Becoming a king must've been cool in their books. He knew that one day they would all be working for him. Even if it wasn't in his kingdom.

Before he walked off the stage, he heard some people snickering and laughing. Others were actually stating how great it was that he was finally leaving. He placed himself back up to the microphone and asked, "Why are you all laughing and saying that you're glad I'm going? I thought you would be happy for me and sad to see me go."

"Really?" A girl in the audience said, "You actually thought that?"

"We're just glad that you're finally leaving this school," a guy said in the back.

"Let somebody else have some academic achievements for once," another guy in the crowd said.

This caused Alejandro to become angry. "Looks as though none of you care about anything or anyone else but yourselves. You're all nothing but a bunch of spoiled, no good selfish losers. You'll all become butler's and maids one of these days if you don't clean up your act. I can guarantee it. Each and every single one of you will be working for me. I can already tell that none of you are gonna graduate from this boarding school."

Headmaster Pablo walked over to Puss and the others. "I think it is best if you take Alejandro up to get his things before his speech gets a little too out of hand."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Puss said, "Shrek, would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Shrek said, walking up towards the stage.

"He's not going to hurt him, is he?" Headmaster Pablo asked.

"Oh, no, Shrek is gentle with people," Puss said, but not before adding, "As long as you don't make him mad."

"Over the past years, I've had to deal with all of you treating me like dirt," Alejandro said, "Let me tell you this. I'm pretty sure you've all been bullied by somebody else, even though you're the one's that have picked on me most of the time because you think I don't have feelings. Well, guess what, I do. It's the rest of you idiots in here that don't have feelings."

"Okay, buddy, they've heard enough out of you," Shrek said, grabbing Alejandro by the waste.

"Hey, put me down!" Alexandria exclaimed with fear and anger.

Shrek went up to the microphone. "Okay, everyone, this guy's speech is over. You can all go back to class now."

Griping and groaning, the students headed back to class as Alejandro was placed on the floor backstage. "Why did you do that? I wasn't finished with my speech. I was just about to tell a bunch of people off."

"I believe it is best if you keep those thoughts to yourself," Puss said, "That's a good way for you to make a lot of enemies. Now, why don't you show us to your room and we'll help you pack up your things."

"No. I've changed my mind. I'm not going with you guys. I didn't even want to come with you from the start. The only reason Headmaster Pablo wants me to go is because he doesn't care about me. He's like the rest of these people here. Selfish and ungrateful."

"Why don't you want to leave? If you hate it here, why do you decide to stay?"

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go. My father is dead, I haven't heard from my mother in two years, and my older brother is who knows where."

"You have an older brother?" Peter Pan asked.

"Yeah," Alejandro said, "His name is William. He left home when I was six after my father had went off to war. He said he wouldn't be able to help support for the family if something we're to happen to my father and look what happened. My father, in the final battle of the war, died from the stab of an enemy." He sighed. "At least he died a hero and a good man. My brother was a coward, but who am I to say that? I'm one, too. I'm nothing but a weak, innocent boy who's easy to pick on."

"You know, it's sad to hear something like that coming from a good boy like you," Donkey said, "You don't deserve to get picked on."

"Wow," Shrek said, "Donkey actually makes a valid point."

"I'm sorry to hear that you had a rough childhood, Alejandro," Puss said, "All of that can change, though. You can really make a difference in your old homeland."

"How so?" Alejandro asked.

"By becoming the king of Mainland."

"Wait a second. If Alejandro has an older brother, doesn't that mean the oldest becomes the king?" Donkey asked

"Kitty's father requested Alejandro to become the king," Puss said.

"Why would my uncle want me?" Alejandro asked, "I'm nothing but a disappointment to the people around me. I'll just mess up like I usually do."

"Because everybody deserves a chance," Puss said.

"How can you say that? Especially to somebody like me."

"You have great potential inside of you, Alejandro. I know you can do this. Becoming a king is something you were born to do. Don't think somebody is choosing your path in life. You care about helping others who need it the most, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, what do you say?"

Nodding, Alejandro said, "I'll do it."

As the gang cheered him on, they all went to the boarding school rooms to help Alejandro pack up his things. He was leaving school for good.

* * *

 **WOW. THIS GUY HAS HAD A HARD LIFE, BUT THINGS MAY TURN OUT GREAT FOR HIM. IT'LL TAKE A LOT OF HARD WORK, BUT HOPEFULLY SOMETHING WILL TURN OUT GOOD IN THE END. NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY.**

 **WELL, I SHALL RETURN WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Introducing the Pirates

CHAPTER 9

INTRODUCING THE PIRATES

In the middle of the ocean across a place called the Seven Seas, a pirate ship appeared from the thick fog as it was now leaving the mist. Upon the ship, they were at least three dozen pirates or so, stabbing the deck, cooking up the meals, singing songs and drinking bottles of rum, or just sitting around sleeping for a while. Behind the steering wheel was a man with a hook for a hand and wearing a red coat. He had a long black beard and black hair upon his head. Most people would think of him as the legendary pirate Blackbeard, but thank goodness, it wasn't him. This pirate is told in all the storybook that parents read to their children every night. Only he played the part of the villain. It wasn't fun being the bad guy, but if that's what he was to be called, then so be it. He had much fun stealing treasure than he did with not doing anything at all.

Yes, the audience has guessed it. This is the legendary Captain Hook.

As all the pirates were having fun, inside the hold under the lower deck were Kitty and Jane. Jane was her arms hugging her knees as she felt useless. The pirates had taken away her wand and there was no way for the two of them to escape out of there. Kitty was trying her best to stay comfortable, only it was hard to do because for one thing, the hold wasn't made of soft padding. The other thing was that her morning sickness was starting to come back up to her and the only thing down there she could use was a rusty bucket that only had little water in it. The conditions inside the hold weren't the greatest, but at least it was only two people inside.

Kitty groaned. "This is ridiculous. How do I get myself into these types of messes?"

"This isn't your fault, Kitty. It's mine," Jane said, "I should've dealt with those pirates a long time ago, but I never did."

"Why are they after you? What do you have that they want?"

"I'm the only one that knows the location of the greatest treasure ever to be placed in Neverland."

"Neverland? You never told anyone you went to Neverland."

"I didn't go to Neverland. You see, Neverland is my home. It's where I was born."

"You were born on Neverland? Why didn't you tell me and the others about this?"

Before Jane could begin explaining, the door to the hold opened, revealing a man with a short white beard and wearing a red pirate tobogan on his head. He wore a blue and white stripped shirt with blue shorts that went down to his knees. He gave the two women a warm smile as he kindly said, "The captain ordered me to come and retrieve you two. He's invited the two of you to join him for dinner. Here, let me help you out of there."

Kitty knew she shouldn't accept, but as hungry as she was and her craving of seafood becoming strong, she extended a hand out for the short, fat man to grab and help her out of the dreadful prison. " _Gracias,_ _senor_. Thank you. You've been very kind to us. What is your name, by the way?"

"They call me Mr. Smee. I'm the captain's first mate. I do what I'm told and nothing more."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jane said, standing under the exit of the hold, "Get me out of here."

"Jane, you have wings," Kitty said, "You can just fly out of there."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to fly." Jane extended a hand out as Mr. Smee kindly took it. Jane's face was filled with anger. "So what does your precious captain want us for?"

"He's ordered me to bring you both for dinner," Mr. Smee said, "Follow me and I'll lead you to the captain's quarters."

As the two women followed Mr. Smee, Kitty whispered to Jane saying, "I can't believe you never told me about any of this. How were you born on Neverland? What kind of treasure does this captain want from you?"

"Now is not the time to talk about it, Kitty," Jane said, "I'll explain it to you later."

"We are not through discussing this."

"I figured you would say that."

Mr. Smee lead the two women to a wooden door. "The captain is inside this room waiting for you two. I'll be back in a few minutes with dinner. We're having grilled codfish. It's the captain's favorite meal. In the meantime, you both start getting settled in."

Kitty and Jane opened the door to the captain's quarters. Basically, the only things inside the room were maps, books, sailing tools, hooks, eye patches and the list goes on and on. They saw a pair of black boots placed on the wooden dining room table. While one side of the room was lit, the other side was dark with only one candle giving only little light. The only other thing they could see was a red pirate's hat with a huge feather on it. It had to have been the captain.

"I see you both decided to show up," the captain said, "Have a seat."

The two girls sat down. Kitty stared at the dark face captain and asked, "What is your name, _senor_?"

"Spanish, are we? Well, it looks like you've been making friends all around the world, Jane."

Jane made a fist and slammed it on the table when Kitty gave her a look. "Jane, calm down." As Jane settled her fist, Kitty turned her attention back to the captain. "I asked you a simple question, _senor_. What is your name?"

"Well, I might as well tell ya on account that you don't know who I am. I be Captain Hook, the greatest pirate in all of Neverland. You could say that I am the greatest pirate in all the seven seas."

"Captain Hook? I've heard of you. You're the villain in all the stories of Peter Pan."

Captain Hook slammed his fist on the table. "Darn! So now you know who I am. I figured that there would be one person in this world who has never read the stories about that stinkin' Peter Pan."

"A lot of people has read the stories. What's wrong with that?"

"Don't listen to what he says, Kitty," Jane said, "Hook here is nothing but a worthless excuse for a pirate who turned out to be a better pianist at the Poison Apple."

"That there was the worst year of my life," Captain Hook said, "I only did that because I needed a vacation from this whole pirating business. Being around those worthless sea dogs can really tire a captain like me out."

"I think it would've been better for you to stay on vacation a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"Forever."

"Enough with the arguing," Kitty said, "Captain Hook, your first mate told us that there was something you wanted to discuss with us."

"Aye, there certainly is," Captain Hook said.

"Before you continue, where is that first mate of yours with dinner?"

"I don't see what the big hurry is. We're in no rush."

"Actually, Kitty and her cravings are on account that she's four weeks pregnant," Jane pointed out.

"Jane!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Well, he needed to know sooner or later."

"Oh, so you're an expecting mother, eh?" Captain Hook asked, "Well, in that case." He cleared his throat. "Mr. Smee, bring dinner in at once."

"Here I am, Captain," Mr. Smee said, setting a large plate of grilled codfish on the table, "Here you go. A nice dinner of grilled codfish. Enjoy." Mr. Smee leaned over next to Kitty. "Oh, by the way, I heard the news. Congratulations, madam."

"Thank you," Kitty said.

As Mr. Smee left, Captain Hook began filling his plate up. "It seems as though we have spent more time fighting than we have discussing certain matters. It's time I told you what needs to be said. Tomorrow night, we will arrive in Neverland. First thing tomorrow morning, we need to talk about the treasure that I have been searching for my entire life."

"What treasure?" Kitty asked.

"Ah, the treasure. It's very important that I am the only one that gets my hands on it."

"What treasure?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out from Jane here."

"I'm not saying a word about it," Jane said, "That treasure is dangerous, Hook. Fairies from all over Neverland have done their best to make sure codfish captain's like you never get your grubby hands on it."

"Never say never, Jane," Captain Hook said.

"What else am I suppose to say?"

"I think it's best if Jane and I eat somewhere else," Kitty said, "We have some personal matters to discuss."

"Yes, of course," Hook said, clearing his throat, "Mr. Smee!" A second later, Mr. Smee walked inside the room. "Take these ladies to the guest room."

"Ay, ay, captain," Mr. Smee said, "Follow me ladies."

As Kitty and Jane walked out of the room, Captain Hook placed a mischievous smile on his face. He knew exactly what would happen next.

* * *

 **WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE JANE HAS A DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING UP SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Jane's Past

CHAPTER 10

JANE'S PAST

Kitty and Jane were given the finest guest room on the ship. It wasn't the nicest place considering that it had a set of hammock bunk beds and a few candles, but it was a room. Plus, it was better than the hold. It was for Kitty, at least. Due to her continuous sickness and cravings, she had no choice but to lie down and close her eyes for a minute. Her mind went back to the conversation that she and Jane had earlier before they met Captain Hook. She sat up to see that Jane was lying in the top bunk. The only reason she was able to get up there was because she could fly. Kitty could not get the thought out of her mind knowing that Jane was originally from Neverland. Actually being born there was a different story. That was pretty rare. Peter Pan wasn't even born there and he's lived on Neverland practically his whole life, considering the fact that he never grew up.

Kitty sighed as she looked up. "Jane, there's still something you and I need to talk about. It won't leave my mind unless you say something."

Jane shifted in her hammock as she was lying on her side. "Well, you're going to hear about it one of these days, so I might as well go ahead and tell you. Before I begin, though, do you have any questions that I should answer while explaining everything?"

"I have a few. How were you born on Neverland? What treasure is it that they want that you know about? How did you start out? Why didn't you tell anybody about this before?"

"I didn't think you all would understand. Besides, I have a pretty long history besides the fact that I was born almost a hundred years ago."

"How old are you now?"

"Ninety-nine. I think it's time we got on with the story."

"Go ahead."

Jane began her story. "It all started out on Neverland. You see, while my mother was expecting me, she had escaped from my father. He had turned into a thief and went to become a pirate on the seven seas. Luckily, he never knew how to find a way to Neverland, that's for sure."

"You never knew your father?"

"Sadly, no. Anyway, a few months later, I came along. My mother found a new man to fall in love with that happened to be the doctor that helped to bring me into this world. I grew up a happy little girl. I started the first fifteen years of my life as a human."

"You were a human?"

"That's how I first started out. Continuing on. I had just turned fifteen years old a few days before. I was about to go off and make new memories for the year. On that faithful day, something wonderful happened. I saw a little bunny that was trapped inside a crate and his foot was stuck inside the small hole. I couldn't just leave him in there. I took him right out and took him back home to his mother safe and sound. That's when I noticed somebody was watching me the whole time."

"Who was it?"

"The Neverland fairy queen. She was such a sweet woman. So kind. So thoughtful. She said that she saw everything that I did to help that baby rabbit and grant me one wish. You wanna know what I wished for?"

"What?"

"I wished to be a fairy that could communicate with people."

"You wished to be a fairy?"

"It seems as though I did. So the fairy queen used her magic and turned me into one. I turned into a beautiful one, that's for sure. I had cute blue hair, a sparkling blue outfit and I had wings. It took me some time to get used to them, but it turned out to be a wonderful wish."

"You mean it turned out to be a wonderful wish at first."

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, when I returned home that day, my mother was bewildered by the fact that I had wished myself to be a fairy. My father told me that I needed to go back to the Neverland fairy queen and undo the wish. I told them both that if I wanted to be a fairy, I would stay a fairy. They didn't like that I back talk them. They told me if I didn't go to undo the wish in the morning, there would be serious consequences. I didn't want to give up my life being a fairy. I enjoyed it more than being a human. So I wrote a letter to my parents stating that I was leaving home and that I would never return. Turning into a fairy was just the beginning of my adventures."

"What did you do first?"

"I went back to the Neverland fairy queen and explained to her what had happened. She felt terrible and ask if I wanted her to undo the wish. I told her no. What's done is done. Then she started explaining to me the ways of a fairy. I became her royal planner considering that I was pretty good with taking notes and making sure everyday`s schedule was completed. It was a fine life. I did it everyday for fifteen years. If I were still a human, I would've been thirty, married and had children."

"Did you ever see signs of getting old?"

"Nope, I never did. That's one good thing about being a fairy. You never age. You stay fresh and young forever. As time flew by, though, I began to feel homesick and wanted to go visit my parents. The queen saw this and decided to give me a one year vacation to go out and have a life for once. The first thing I did was visit my parents, but then that's when I realized it."

"Realized what?"

"I had nearly forgotten that humans don't live forever like fairies do. When I went to visit them, I looked to see two headstones in the front yard. It's hard to see that two people that were with you from the start of your life just leave you like that. I looked to see two letters sitting on the dining room table when I went inside the house. They were both written from my parents and had been sitting there the day before they both passed away. On the same day, the same hour, the same minute and the same second. I was glad to see that they both died together with happiness. May they both rest in peace."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. Anyway, the first two months of my one year vacation resulted in me grieving over the deaths of my parents. I was just flying around all over Neverland to whoever knows where. One day, though, I saw three young boys playing ball outside in the Neverland forest. That's when I saw him. Red hair, green leaf clothing and knew how to fly. I suppose you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan. That was the day I met him. Before Tinker Bell came along, I was his best friend. We used to have so much fun together. We played games like catch the shadow and where's tick-tock croc. I'll never forget those day. Then one day, Peter introduced me to somebody that I never wanted to meet, but I suppose he trusted me more than he did Peter."

"Captain Hook?"

"Yep. This is where my entire life turned around. You see, Peter wanted to introduce me to the old featherhat. He introduced me to him alright, and that led to me getting captured by Hook. This was before Hook met Mr. Smee and became the captain of the Jolly Roger. At this time, he was only a first mate, but he wanted to be something more. This is the part where the treasure comes in."

"What is the treasure, anyway? That's what I've wanted to know this whole time."

"The treasure is the gemstone of Neverland. They say it has the power to keep all the islands of Neverland standing. If something were to ever happen to it, Neverland would come to an end. Hook had always wanted to find the treasure and draw a map of where it was so he could prove to his captain that he can be the greatest pirate there is to be. Little did I know that all the power would go to his head."

"Did you ever find the gemstone?"

"We did, but it was not how I thought it would go. You see, the gemstone was magical. If you abused it's magic, Neverland would be destroyed. That's exactly what Hook wanted. For Neverland to be destroyed so he would never see a person not grow up. Luckily, I sprang into action."

"What did you do?"

"I used the remaining pixie dust I had to make it float out of Hook`s hand. Suddenly, this baby crocodile named tick tock croc came up and saw that he was trying to take the gemstone. He jumped up and bit off Hook`s hand. Turns out the crocodile was trying to make sure nobody ever took the gemstone. He was it's guardian. The gemstone was placed back inside it's treasure chest safe and sound, but that didn't stop me from taking the punishment."

"What punishment?"

"I put a human's life in danger. On Neverland, a fairy is supposed to do all he or she can to protect the humans. All I did was try to stop Hook from snatching the gemstone of Neverland. I was trying to save everyone's life. They told me that I may have stopped Hook from trying to steal the stone, but it was my fault that he got his hand bit off by tick tock croc. As punishment, I could no longer be a fairy. They took away my wings and turned me back into a human. Here's what they did, though. They gave me everlasting life, but in order to keep it, I had to leave Neverland and go to train as a Guardian Godmother."

"So this basically is where the story ends?"

"It seems so. Well, that's my life's story. Time for bed, Kitty. The baby needs its rest. Goodnight."

Kitty looked to see that Jane blew the candle out, making the room go dark. Kitty sighed and went to sleep. Tomorrow w as going to be a long day.

* * *

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE STORY OF JANE. OH, HOW HAPPY AND SAD IT WAS. OH, WELL. THINGS HAPPEN. YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT.**

 **I KNOW IT'S TAKING ME A REALLY LONG TIME TO UDATE THIS. TOO MUCH SCHOOLWORK AND I'M WORKING ON OTHER FANFICTIONS.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS LATER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
